witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
A Moveable Beast
A Moveable Beast is the first episode of the Second Season. The Episode Premiered on July 6th at 9pm and attracted 1.121 Million Viewers. Summary All the Beauchamp witches have trouble remembering exactly what happened after the portal opened and fear a mystical presence crossed over to their world. Victor helps Joanna fight what seems to be a losing battle with her argentum poisoning. Ingrid develops a dangerous sleep walking habit while Freya has visions of Killian in danger. Plot After a Recap of Season one, the Story picks up 1 week after the events of the Portal opening. The episode begins with Wendy (In cat form) prowling through the woods following a Black Shadow which moves through the woods at a fast pace. At the Beauchamp house, Freya creates a memory potion whilst upstairs Victor has tied Joanna to the bed. He unties his belt and wraps it around Joanna's armHe then cuts her arm open with a knife and begins treating her. Ingrid sleepwalks down the stairs and walks outside. In the forest, Wendy shifts back into her human form. After the opening title, Victor places a leech-like creature into the cuts in Joanna's arm which then travel inside her skin. Joanna screams in agony as Freya (who is downstairs) hears her. Ingrid walks into the kitchen and explains that Wendy told her that the screaming is good, it means she is fighting for her life & they should worry when she stops screaming. Freya asks why Ingrid is awake. Ingrid tells her she woke up in the garden, she had been sleep walking. Wendy enters and reveals that although she doesn't remember who came through the portal, she was able to track the person who came through. At Fair Haven, Dash places photo's of him and Freya into a box. He then tries to use his powers on the box but nothing happens. Dash is confronted by hallucinations of Killan which taunt him. Dash throws a picture of him and Freya into the fireplace and empties the contents of the box into the fireplace also. He lights several matches but they do not light. He then becomes enraged at Killian which causes flames to emerge in the fireplace. Back at the Beauchamps, Joanna comes downstairs and joins Wendy, Ingrid and Freya at the table. Joanna tells them she doesn't want any fuss, that Victor has her condition under control. They proceed to drink a potion which results in their third eyes opening and they then experience a brief vision of the portal opening. Frederick is seen walking through the woods wearing a black hood. The next day, a man is carted into hospital by two EMT's. Dash helps him. The man has a bleeding symbol carved into his chest. They believe he is having a mental episode. The man says a shadow chased him into the woods and rants about carving the ancient symbol of the king. After getting dressed Freya goes to put on her jewellery but she is drawn to Killians music box, she opens the box and has a premonition where she meets Killian in a wooded area. The pair kiss and then she finds blood on her hand. When she looks back, Killian is dead on the ground. At the Library, Hudson arrives late for work and apologises to Ingrid. Ingrid reveals she has applied for a job currating some old Witchcraft documents from the 1600's. Victor wakes Joanna who is in bed, she gets angry when she finds out that he allowed her to oversleep. She thinks she should be out protecting them. Victor tells her not to. Joanna has a nose bleed and gets emotional. Victor tells her he is here for her. At the Library, Wendy is gets a phone call from a worried Freya explaining that she had a premonition. Wendy explains visions aren't always literal, they can be like dreams. Wendy goes to grab a book to make a tea for Joanna but a man takes the book before she does. They flirt. Wendy leaves with another copy. Dash is at work, he is yet again taunted by his mind, seeing Killian. He climbs into an MRI machine and has his brain scanned. The Beauchamps have lunch in the garden. Joanna looks into Killians box for Freya, but she doesn't get a vision. Freya tells Joanna that she has been trying to induce another vision but it hasn't worked. Victor explains that magic cannot be forced. Wendy and Ingrid do some playful magic. Joanna gets a nose bleed and collapses. After putting Joanna to bed, Ingrid and Freya leave Victor and Wendy. Wendy & Victor discuss Joanna's state, Victor tells her the Argentium is spreading through her entire body and brain like cancer. Victor explains that there is a plant that may cure her but it will take 3 days to get it, Joanna does not have that long left to live, Victor goes anyway. Ingrid arrives for her interview with Dr Foster, he is rude to her. Ingrid explains that she is right for the job while an unknown creature is watching over her. In the woods a shirtless Frederick places a pile of clothes onto the ground. He then says a spell which causes them to burn to ash, At the Bent Elbow Ingrid, Freya and Hudson do a spell together to get Ingrid the Job currating the Witchcraft books. Ingrid gets drunk and falls off her stool. Dash attends to the ranting man who is sleeping. The man suddenly wakes up and tells Dash that he knows he is one of "them". The man then has a heart attack and his heart stops beating. Dash begins pumping his chest, however electricity flows out of his hands which ressusitates the man. The man then drops dead. Wendy does a tarot reading for Freya in the backroom of the bent Elbow. The cards reveal that Killian is taking Money from people and that he is being protected by an owl, his spirit animal. They are inturrupted by a member of the bar staff. They go out to see what has happened and find Ingrid on the ground. She claims to have fractured her shoulder. Wendy finds the man from the library attending to Ingrid. Wendy heals Ingrids shoulder with a spell. A little later, Dash enters the bar and sits with his freinds. He gives Freya a dirty look. Freya notices his dark aura. Dash gets a call from his work collegue, she reveals that his brainscan matches one other person, Ingrid Beauchamp. At the Beauchamps, Joanna becomes sentimental with her sister as she picks items she wants her girls to have when she is gone. She tells Wendy that she is ready to die, they both become very emotional. They hear a knock at the door, Wendy answers it. To there surprise the man at the door is Frederick. Frederick sits down with them and explains where he has been. After a long talk, Wendy takes Joanna into the dining room where she explains that she is concerned about Fredericks motives. Frederick interupts their conversation and senses that his Mom is Ill. He uses his powers to detect the Argentium and then draws it out of her and into him. Joanna regains her health but Frederick shows signs of the poisoning. He tells her is immune to it due to his Grandfather using it on him before. Frederick goes to bed as he needs to rest. Ingrid leaves the Bent Elbow, Dash attempts to follow her but Freya goes to talk with him. Freya aplogizes but Dash doesn't care. Freya asks him for Killians where-abouts. Dash gets angry and tells her to stay the hell away from him. As he turns to leave, his powers manifest and a wave of energy throws the table next to him across the room. He storms off and Freya is shocked. Ingrid is seen walking through the woods, whilst at the Beauchamps a recovered Joanna talks with her sister. Wendy reveals that she is still concerned about Frederick and that she thinks Joanna is being emotional. Meanwhile, Frederick is listening to their conversation with his magic. Dash returns to Fairhaven where he finds a new email on his computer. He opens the email to reveal a video of him attacking Killian, alongside a message "I saw you". Freya returns home and tells Wendy that Dash has powers. Wendy is not surprised as Penelope had already disclosed that peice of information. We find Killian on the island of Santo Domingo, where he empties his casino winnings onto a bed. A woman enters the room named Eva. He reveals that he was able to read their minds so easily. Eva is glad that he is feeling better. They get intimate with each other. The camera then pans down to her back which has a tattoo of an Owl. Ingrid continues her walk through the woods, she stops as a strange creature emerges, the creature looks male but has reptile like scales. She approaches him and asks: "would you like me to feed you?" to which the creature approaches. Tenticles emerge from it's back which at first touch her face. They then travel inside her clothing, touching her body intimately. Ingrid moans and kisses the creature. The episode ends with them together. Used Powers * Cloaking * Pyrokinesis * Animalshifting * [[Enhanced Hearing|'Enhanced Hearing']] * Aura Reading * Telepathy * Premonition * Photokinesis * Electrokinesis * Biokinesis * Telekinetic Wave Emission Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp. *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp. *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp. *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp. *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner. *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner. *Christian Cooke as Frederick Beauchamp Guest Stars *Ignacio Serricchio as Tommy *Bianca Lawson as Eva *Joel Gretsch as Victor Beauchamp *Shaun Smyth as Dr. Foster Gallery 10409575_781555518543803_5440178604957684245_n.jpg 10428365_680276988711354_2790672045379578156_o.jpg 10258410_852595078102424_7990916223084122959_o.jpg 10272615_680276992044687_4107163651420257030_o.jpg 10379775_680277098711343_7804895591175005829_o.jpg 10273278_680277035378016_4320855570769568992_o.jpg 1540352_680278788711174_6453234421771345607_o.jpg BpUFH9bIcAA3KOi.jpg 10379775_680277098711343_7804895591175005829_o.jpg 10259179_680277115378008_3560742922931010961_o.jpg 1012598_853025434726055_8593331468415825512_n.jpg wee4.jpg Soundtrack Trivia *Maggie Friedman wrote the "Oh Ma'am" Scene because she hates being called Ma'am. *The title is a reference to the novel A Moveable Feast written by Ernest Hemingway. This is the first one of multiple title references to novels or short stories written by Ernest Hemingway. * The premiere episode was sponsored by Maybelline New York. A special 30 Second commercial was shown during the commercials which featured scenes from future episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2